Russia, the Vampire?
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Britain makes a certain potion-thingy. Russia accidentally is affected by it, and it turns him into a vampire!... well, I shouldn't really use the term 'vampire'... Slight GerRus. Mostly bonding as friends, though. I LIKE MY FANFICS LIKE I LIKE MY FLOORS, CLEAN AND BEAUTIFUL... That's a lie, this ain't clean or beautiful. It's bloody.
1. Chapter 1

**Russia, the Vampire?**

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLEEEZZ! Another GerRus fanfic! Just so you know, every time I write a fanfiction it's gonna be GerRus. **

**ANYWAYS, I got this idea from watching _Karin. _**

**I love that anime. :D ANYWAYS, I REMADE DE SERIES WITH HETALIA CHARACTERS. WHY? I DON'T KNOW, DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC. ;w; **

**I made Germany Usui... Goddammit, THEY BOTH YELL A LOT AND THEY BOTH HAVE SCARY EYES... and dey both hate tomatoes... wait, does Germany even _hate _tomatoes? I don't know- The resemblance has been initiated. RUN! What is wrong with me? oAo**

**I am aware that most of my stories are about Britain making some weird thing that tries to kill everything. I like to write about supernatural things, and I can only make them make sense if Britain is the cause of it. Y'know, because of his magical powers of magical-ness n' all that fancy jazz. **

* * *

Britain stood at his lab table, making something that might ruin everything. "Goddammit, this isn't working!" He shouted, pounding his fists angrily against the table.

"Privet, Britain." Russia spoke, walking towards the British man. He was currently in the basement of the building they were at to host their meetings.

Britain immediately whirled around in shock, not noticing that one of the beakers on the table was bound to fall. "Eh?!" He had a goofy oh-my-Gog-you-caught-me-nervous-grin plastered onto his face. "R-Russia?! W-what're you doing down here?" He asked, leaning against the table by his elbow either to hide what he was doing from the Russian's eyes, or to try and act neutral.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Russia smiled, walking closer. "What are you doing down here anyways?" He asked, folding his hands behind his back so he wouldn't touch anything. Britain turned back around to the table. "Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure." He spoke, trying to get the Russian to leave.

Instead, Russia stood beside him. "Really?" He asked, scaring the British man with his sudden closeness. Britain accidentally knocked a beaker over, a black, purplish gas drifting through the air. "Dammit!" He cursed. "That wasn't done yet! God knows what's going to happen now!" He screeched at the Russian.

He dived to the floor, covering his face so he wouldn't inhale the ominous gas. Russia only laughed. "What's the matter?" He asked, his smile increasing.

"It's not like it could hurt anything." The oblivious Russian spoke, standing through the so-called _poisonous _air.

Britain looked up at him, still holding his mouth and nose with his hands. He watched as the Russian didn't seem to change. He looked normal.

When the gas vanished, which took a while, Britain stood up, uncovering his mouth and nose. He inspected the Russian. He didn't really know what affect the gas could bring.

Russia opened his eyes which had been closed in a tired smile. Had they always been so fluorescent and vibrant?

"Russia could you leave? I'm busy." He spoke to the Russian, walking back over to the lab table. Russia stood for a few moments before turning back around to walk to the door.

He stopped abruptly, reaching for the doorknob. He paused, motionless, as if time had just froze. Something didn't feel right.

There was a faint pain in his chest. Was it heartburn? No, it was more of a stinging pain than burning. He also felt a stinging pain in the gums of his mouth. He had a toothache... in four teeth at once?

"Russia, leave." Britain instructed. He twitched, whirling his head around to look at the Brit. He saw a dark aura float around him***.** Was he angry? He seemed like it. The darkness seemed to draw him closer.

Britain turned around, anger in his eyes. "What did I tell you? I- Huh?" He was interrupted by Russia holding onto his shoulders.

His eyes seemed affixed on his neck. "Russia! What the hell are you doing? Cut it out!" He barked, trying to shake out of the Russian's firm grasp.**  
**

It didn't work, he increased his hold on his shoulders. He looked down, feeling a pang in his head, as if he were having an intense migraine.

His teeth grew into fangs, he looked up at the Brit. He could see red tinted onto his cheeks. Britain looked at him in horror. "Wh-wha-? H-h-how did you- I..." He stuttered in a nervous, quiet whisper. All of the color was drained from his face, leaving him as pale as a sheet.

The Russian's eyes looked hazed, as if he'd been corrupted. Saliva dribbled down from the corner of his lips as he leaned in closer to Britain, widening his mouth to bite his neck.

Britain was too frozen in terror to do anything. Could that have been the result to the serum?

Germany wandered down the halls. This was the second time he had gotten lost in this new building. Where the hell was the exit? He looked around. He was lost. It was as if the building wanted him to stay. He imagined boarded up windows, the building actually coming to life and killing each of his friends one by one. _This is the last time I watch horror movies with Japan and Prussia. _He thought

He heard a scream echo through the corridor. "Huh? What was that all about?" He asked, running towards the direction the scream had come from.

He neared a door. It was opened in the slightest. He could hear sounds from the inside. Was the building alive after all?

He peaked inside, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Russia was standing in front of Britain, his mouth against his neck. Britain seemed to stare out in the distance horridly, a terrorized expression on his face. He looked at the German with almost pleading eyes. "H-help... me..." He mouthed. Germany just stared, confused.

He knew that Russia was the odd one of the countries, but... what in the name of Charley St. Cloud was he doing?

He watched as Russia let his arms fall from the Brit's shoulders back down to his sides. Britain collapsed. Germany could see the crimson liquid flow from his neck.

"Wha- the- fu-...?" He he spoke, his mouth hanging open in bewilderment. Russia stood in the middle of the room, not moving at all. Should he go in? What would happen if he did?

Russia's knees gave out. He made a quiet whimper when he fell. he looked down at his clothing. Why was it so red? What was the liquid dripping from his chin?

He tasted copper in his mouth. He felt an odd craving for more. He shut his eyes, falling back.

"Eh? Russland?" Germany called, stepping into the room. He caught a glimpse of the Russian's face. Blood? Was that blood on him? There was blood on Britain too. Were they dead? What was happening. He looked around frantically. "What the hell do I do?!" He asked no one in particular. Everyone had left already, they were the only ones left in the building.

He leaned beside Russia, tapping his shoulder. He moved slightly. Good, they were alive. Russia's hazy eyes opened, staring into Germany's vivid blue ones.

"G-Germany..." He spoke quietly, his smile revealing sharp teeth that were as long as one inch. Germany stared in terror. He could see blood dripping from the Russian's mouth as he sat up.

"R-Russl-land?" He asked in a stutter, his voice cracking slightly. Why does he have sharp teeth? Why is there blood all over him? He asked himself. He didn't see if Britain was alive. Did he kill him? Was he going to kill him too?

Russia smiled childishly, as if nothing had ever happened. "Why are you so scared?" He asked. Germany leaned back. "You're covered in blood! What the hell did you do?!" He screamed.

Russia seemed hazily surprised by Germany's sudden anger. "I... I..." He didn't really know. "You _what?! _Killed Britain?" He spoke, leaning back more.

Russia looked behind him, seeing the fallen Brit. His eyes widened slightly. "Huh? But I didn't-" He fazed out.

Germany walked over to Britain. He twitched in horror as he lay across the floor. He was alive.

He noticed two dots on the Brit's neck. They looked like bite marks. That's also where all of the blood was coming from.

He looked over to Russia. He had sharp teeth. Did he bite him? If he did, why?

Britain sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh..." He groaned. He sprung up from the ground, a goofy smile on his face. "Heh! I'll finish that potion! Then I'll show those gits they were wrong about me!" He zoomed back to his table, not even noticing Germany or Russia. He seemed so energetic and gleeful******.

Germany stood lazily, his eyes twitching in confusion. Russia stood up, walking to his side. "What's wrong, Germany?" He asked, smiling. Germany slowly tore his gaze from the hyper Brit to the Russian.

He snatched Russia's hand, yanking him out of the room. "Eh? Where are we going?" He asked, a bewildered smile on his face. Germany looked in the distance in determination. He would figure out what had just happened and why it did if it would be the last thing he would do.

* * *

**A/N: I have one thing to say, **

**MY MIND IS AN AWFUL PLACE.**

**I am aware that this escalated quickly, I'm sorry. ;w; IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY. **

***This was from Karin. She always needs to feed off of the blood of an unhappy person. Well, not _feed. _She doesn't drink blood. She makes it.* **

****This was also from Karin. When she bites someone, she gives them her extra blood, making them more energetic and confident about themselves.** **

**If you've watched Karin, then you didn't need to know that... because you already did. ^-^ **

**CHAPTER 2 SOON. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Russia, the Vampire?**

**Chapter two**

**A/N: Ugh, I couldn't think of a chapter name. **

**Anyway, let's read. **

* * *

Germany held Russia's wrist, pulling him through the building. "Germany... you're kind of hurting my hand." Russia quoted, hoping the German would let go. He didn't. He sighed.

Finally, their walking came to an end. "Why did you do that?" Germany asked him. Russia looked at him, confused. "Huh? Do what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "Tell you you were hurting my hand?" He questioned stupidly.

Germany slapped his hand on his cheek. "No." He spoke sternly. He realized the blood was still on the Russian's coat... and his face... and everywhere else he got blood spilled onto.

"You like... did something to Britain then he fell on the floor. Then you fell on the floor, then I came over to see what happened then you acted all-" Russia interrupted him by laughing.

"What you are saying makes no sense to me." He laughed almost nervously. Germany looked at him. "Really? It doesn't make any..." He looked around. They were in a corridor. The bathroom was just to the left. "Here, you need to get cleaned up." Germany sighed. Russia looked at himself. He'd forgotten that the crimson liquid was on him. His eyes widened slightly. "Why am I so bloody? Did I get hurt?" He asked, following Germany into the room.

_"You _didn't." Germany said as he wet a towel with water from the faucet. "But Britain did..." He remembered how joyful and hyper he was. Was he really hurt? "...Maybe..." he added. Germany dabbed the towel against the Russian's cheek. He blushed a bit. "I'll do it." He smiled, taking the towel from the German's hands.

He rubbed it against his cheek, staining it more. "Russia, you have to dab it. Otherwise it won't come out." Germany sighed. Russia smiled. "But wouldn't that take forever?" He asked, laughing slightly.

Germany snatched the cloth from his hand, continuing to dab away the red smudges. Russia sighed. He looked towards Germany. He could see a wave of unhappiness around him. **(Gosh darnit, Russia. YOU'RE NOT KARIN, STOP.)**

He felt a pang in his chest again. His face flushed as he tried to look away. Why was this happening? The same thing happened when he saw Britain so unhappy. He felt heat rush away, as if he were losing blood.

"Russia, could you stop moving?" He asked softly. Russia turned towards him. "Sorry." He giggled. He could see a faint smile on Germany's face. Why was he smiling? He'd never seen Germany smile before.

He felt the warm towel skim over his neck, making him gasp softly. Germany noticed. "What's wrong? Did that hurt?" He asked. Russia smiled brightly. "Nyet, I'm just... ticklish." He confessed, blushing darker.

Germany continued to clean the blood off of him. After cleaning the blood off, he rubbed over his neck, earning a quiet giggle. He smiled. He didn't want to admit it, but Russia's laugh was cute.

Russia giggled louder. He squirmed slightly. The way he reacted increased the German's smile. It was so endearing.

Soon, his little giggles turned into hysterical fits of laughter. Even though his neck was clean, Germany continued to rub it.

"Quit it!" He spoke, grabbing Germany's hand. Germany smiled. "Sorry." He spoke. He looked at his watch. It was past 9:00 p.m. The meeting went for _that _long?

"I'd better get going." Germany dismissed, walking out of the room. They wouldn't have another meeting until December, it was only March.

Russia smiled, walking out behind him.

* * *

**Timeskip. **

Russia sat on the step of the porch. He had gotten a flight back to Russia, but the funny thing was, that he didn't have the keys to his house. Ukraine offered to go and get them for him. He sighed, looking at the night moon. Something zoomed past, a black blur. He heard the sound of screeching. They sounded like... bats?

More of the blurs flew past, a lot of them. They formed in a group, making it look like a giant black blob. Russia stared in confusion. It wasn't possible for bats to do this, was it? What did he know? He wasn't a bat expert.

The black cloud landed in front of him. After a while, the bats split up. He only saw a parasol, a purple one.

The parasol folded up, revealing a woman. The woman had long bright pink hair, it fell to her ankles. It curled around as it fell over her shoulders. She had bright crimson eyes which seemed to glow.

Her white, short-strapped dress seemed to have swirling flaps, it looked old. "Oh, well hello there!" She spoke in a high-pitched tone, although it seemed to fit her child-like face. The voice was one of those squeaky voices that sound childish but also like an adult's.

Russia raised an eyebrow. Where did this young woman come from? She paced over to him, cupping his chin. "You look like a cutie-pa-tootie." She laughed, letting her delicate hand drop.

"Who are you?" Russia asked her, forcing a smile. The woman smiled back at him. "I'm Elda, Elda Marker." She held her hands at her hips, holding her parasol in one. "What's _your _name?" She grinned.

Russia noticed the small fangs in her teeth. "Russia." He responding, smiling brighter. Elda crossed her arms. "Oh, so I see. You're one of those... country, thingies." She looked up at the sky. "It's kind of ridiculous to have a name after a country. Were your parents seriously too stupid to actually name you? How sad is that?" She laughed coldly.

Russia, however, didn't seem to pick up on the rudeness. "I have an actual name, too." He spoke, replacing her laughter with his. Elda looked at him. "Oh really? What is it? Tell me." She demanded.

"Ivan Braginski." He smiled. "Hm?" Elda placed her hands on each sides of his face, pulling his mouth open to see his teeth. "Oh, goodie! You're a vampire, too. That means I can't bite you then." She smirked, letting go of his cheeks.

"You're a... _vampire?" _Russia pronounced the word as if it were a disease. Elda nodded. "Did you know I'm over two-thousand years old?" She laughed.

"I'm not sure how I became a vampire, actually." Russia spoke, making her laughter vanish. "Eh? You don't? Were you bit?" She pulled his scarf down, examining his neck. He didn't have any bite marks. "Were you born one?" She asked, looking dumbfounded. Russia shook his head, a smile still plastered onto his face. "What's with that smile? Are you trying to freak me out?" She asked.

The Russian looked at her, confused. "I always smile like this." He grinned. "A lot of people say I'm scary."

Elda smiled with him, gripping his shoulder. "Then I'm sure we both would make great friends."

She closed her eyes, as if to reminisce. "My family doesn't like me so much either. My daughter-in-law hates me, her children fear me, and my son is the only one who actually cares about me. Just so you know, he isn't the brightest of stars." She spoke, leaning on her parasol like an old fashioned man in a tux would do with a cane.

"Say, do you have a family? Use their real names, please." She grinned wickedly at him. Russia smiled. "I have a big sister, Yekaterina Braginskaya, and a little sister, Natalia Arlovskaya. I don't really like being around them very much... especially my little sister." He sighed.

Elda looked at him with interest. "So, this... Natalia Arlo-Who-Gives-a-Shit, what has she done that's made you hate her so much?" Russia smiled. "She's just so creepy. She never leaves me alone. She says she loves me... but sometimes I don't think that's true. She always asks me to marry her."

Elda tapped her nose as if to think. "Ah, I see, you have a little _yandere _chasing you." She grinned, showing her pearly white fangs.

The Russian looked at her. "A _what?" _Elda waved it off. "Not important."

She sat beside him, staring at the starless night. "Oh, how I hate the sun." She scowled. "It's so ugly. I wish it could just disappear."

Russia didn't actually have an opinion. "I still want to know how I became a so-called _vampire. _don't those things only exist in fairy-tales?" He asked her.

She laughed. "You're looking at one, aren't you?" She held up her parasol, opening and closing it.

Russia put his head in his hands. He wasn't sure if this woman was helping or what. She plucked a flower from the grass, twiddling it in her hands. The flower was a violet.

"Roses are red, violets are blue,

poems are terrible, don't you think so, too?

Blood is red, bruises are blue...

I can't think of another rhyme

Oh, how I wish the people who made this poem could just die."

She laughed heartily, ripping the delicate flower into pieces. Russia watched her. She wasn't that bad. At least she was like him... well, not exactly like him. They both were vampires... for now, at least.

"Y'know, I have a granddaughter, she isn't a real vampire." She confessed. "She's more of an _un_vampire."

Russia looked towards her. "How?'

Elda smiled. "She doesn't drink blood, she makes it. I don't even know how that's possible. She has a gazillion nosebleeds from trying to hold back her blood level."

She leaned back against the step behind them, crossing her legs. "But I love her. She looks a lot like me. But with her big breasts, she reminds me of her mother." She scowled.

Russia smiled, before sighing. "My sister has big breasts..." He spoke, feeling as though he had made the conversation awkward.

Elda sighed. "I bet she would remind me of Carrera as well."

"Little brother?" Ukraine asked, walking towards them. Immediately, Elda opened her parasol. "Catch ya later." She smiled, disappearing as she swung her parasol around once.

Ukraine didn't seem to notice her. "Here, I brought your keys." She smiled glumly. She seemed upset, but why?

"Natalia threw a fit, I'm not sure why, though. You know how she is." She sighed. Russia nodded, feeling the pang in his chest return.

Elda sat atop of the roof. She noticed how the woman's breasts seemed to bounce in every movement she makes. _Geez, I expected her boobs to be big, but not **that **big._ She thought, laughing quietly. They made her figure look odd.

Russia grabbed the keys from her. "Spasibo." He smiled. Ukraine smiled too, before walking away sulkily.

Once Russia stepped inside, Elda stepped behind him, entering the house as well.

"So, I see that was your sister." She grinned. Russia looked towards her, not really surprised she was there. She looked around. "Nice place." She said, plopping down onto the sofa.

She sighed. "Who are your favorite countries, exactly?" Elda asked, grinning as she leaned against the edge of the leather brown sofa. Russia thought for a moment. He didn't really know any countries in which he liked. He liked everyone, or... he didn't _hate _anyone.

Italy? He was okay. He wasn't much of a bother, but he always tried to avoid him.

Prussia? No, Prussia always messed with him, making fun of him and calling him names.

China? Nope, he always tried to make friends with the young nation, but he was always shooed away.

Germany? He didn't really hate Germany... he was nice... sometimes. When he wasn't angry, he was nice. Russia remembered the time he smiled. It seemed to change his face a lot. It made him look more decent. Russia smiled.

"Ah, I see that _Germany _fellow is on your mind, yes?" She asked, lowering her grin into a smile. Russia looked at her in surprise. "Huh? How did you know that?" Elda closed her eyes as she laughed. "I can read your mind, Silly." Her laugh sounded so nasally and squeaky.

Russia sat down beside her. "So what's he like? You said he had a nice smile, right?" She bombarded him with questions.

"Da... he is kind of nice." He smiled, looking up at her. Elda crossed her arms triumphantly. "I see. You have a boy-crush on him, don't you?"

Russia looked at her in bewilderment. _"Boy-crush?" _

Elda giggled. "It's when another guy admires another guy, but y'know, not in a sexual way... you _do _have a boy-crush on him... don't you" She raised an eyebrow.

Russia looked at her in confuzzle-ment. "..." He remained silent, too confused to respond to what she was saying.

Elda smiled. "I'll take that as a _yes." _

She seemed to admire his house. "I've never seen a mansion as nice as _this _before." She spoke.

"Since you're new to this whole vampire thing, I'll stay with you for a while. Y'know, 'cause we're friends 'n all." She smiled at him warmly... the first peaceful smile she could maintain.

"Really?" Russia seemed rather glad to have company over, even if it was this creepy, annoying little girl who is two thousand something years old.

"You don't have blood around here, do you?" She asked him. Russia shook his head.

She thought for a moment, a playful smirk appearing across her face. "How many countries are there exactly?"

Russia thought for a moment... there were so many countries. He never really knew how many in total.

"I know that there are a ton of them." He responded, still thinking. Elda's smirk grew into her fanged grin. "Great! We can drink _their _blood, then!"

"What?" Russia asked her. "Wouldn't that kill them?"

Elda shook her head. "Nah, just take away certain abilities. What abilities do you take away?" She asked. Russia shrugged.

"Every time I'm around someone who is stressed or unhappy, I feel this pain in my chest." Elda looked at him, a tiny smile on her face.

"S-so... you take away... _unhappiness?" _She asked, hiding small giggles.

She burst into laughter. "That's what my granddaughter does!" She shouted in between her fits of laughter. Russia sighed, walking out of the room.

"Hey, where ya going? I didn't mean to laugh at you!" She spoke, floating up from the couch. She flipped back, landing on her feet onto the mahogany floor.

After a few moments, Russia stepped back into the room. He was wearing night apparel, a pair of orange shorts along with a long white t-shirt.

"I'm going to go to bed. I don't know what you're planning to do." He spoke, shining a smile at her. Elda smiled back at him. "Like I said, I'm going to stay with you for a while to help you get used to the vampire thing." She replied.

Russia looked around. "I'm not sure where you can sleep..." Elda grabbed his cheek. "I sleep during the day. You don't because you've recently turned into a vampire." She walked away, swaying her hips as she did. "Though I really hope you won't end up like Karin."

Russia looked at her. "Eh? Karin?"

Elda looked back at him. "My granddaughter." She inquired.

He nodded, walking up the steps to his room.

Elda stepped outside, levitating up to the top of the house. She sat on the roof, looking over the town of Moscow. A light mischievous twinkle sparked in her eyes.

"I'll have to have Russia introduce me to that Germany guy." She grinned.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." She laughed quietly, baring her fangs as she did.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh darnit, Elda. You can't just barge into another anime like this. YOU'RE BREAKING PHYSICS, ELDA. STAHP. **

**I love Elda. I thought it would be nice to include her in this story... although it turned out horrible. ;w;**

**CHAPTER 3 SOON. **


End file.
